Like a skyscraper
by M. ZR
Summary: Dong Bang Shin Ki akan selalu berdiri tegak di tanah, akan terus bangkit dari tanah dan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Tak peduli bagaimana cobaan yang menimpa, mereka akan selalu berdiri tegak… Seperti sebuah pencakar langit. Last Fic In This Fandom... :


Kim Jaejoong melihat ke arah petinggi agensinya itu. Ia menarik nafas, kedua juniornya yang berada di belakangnya menarik kemeja putih yang ia pakai. Ia melihat ke arah _Leader_-nya dari ekor matanya, ia bisa merasakan sang pemimpin ingin berteriak kepada para petinggi itu. Ia bisa melihat sang adik termuda dalam grup itu matanya mulai berkaca.

"Bagaimana? Kalian bisa tidak menjadi profesional dan meninggalkan agensi atau justru bersikap profesional dan tetap berada di sini untuk menyelesaikan kontrak kalian." Ujar salah satu petinggi yang berada di hadapanya. Jaejoong ingin berkata ia tetap ingin berada di sini, bersama leader kesayanganya bersama anggota termuda dari grup _boyband_-nya tapi…

Ia menarik nafas sekali lagi, mengangkat wajah-nya. Memberanikan diri untuk melihat pentinggi itu sekali lagi. "Aku, Junsu dan Yoochun mengundurkan diri dari agensi ini dengan alasan kelakuan dari kalian yang mulai tidak bisa kami tolerir. Jika kalian ingin kami bersikap dewasa dan bertanggung jawab, maka tolong… Hentikan semua kelakuan yang ini."

Para petinggi hanya melihat ke arahnya lalu melihat ke satu sama yang lain. Kembali melihat ke arahnya, dengan pandangan sinis dan simpati dan menggeleng pelan. "Kami melakukan ini untuk kalian juga! Kalian-"

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri. Baik sebagai bintang agensi ini mau pun…" Ia menoleh ke arah sang pemimpin dan _maknae_-nya. "Sebagai personil dari grup _band_, _Dong Bang Shin Ki._" Ia perlu mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai memanas, ia juga bisa merasakan tarikan di kemejanya yang mulai mengendor setelah ia mengucapkan hal tadi. "Silakan siapkan tanggal untuk pengadilan-nya."

Kata terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ketiga juniornya berjalan mengikutinya bersama pemimpin-nya. Ia bisa melihat para staff agensi yang dari tadi berada di luar ruangan memandangnya dengan iba dan simpati. Mereka pasti mendengar semuanya.

Ia ingin menangis, matanya dari tadi sudah memanas. Ia bisa mendengarkan isakan dari salah satu juniornya. Ia bisa mendengar bisikan hiburan dari ketiga orang lain-nya. Ia ingin berlari ke arah mereka berempat dan menangis di situ juga tapi tidak bisa, ia bukan orang yang selemah itu. Ia harus terus melihat ke depan, harus. Ia harus berdiri tegak seperti sebuah pencakar langit.

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo**

**Present To You**

**The Last Project In Screenplay Fandom**

"**Like A Skyscraper"**

**A Dong Bang Shin Ki Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : All the DBSK member belong to their self and the song 'Skyscraper' belong to Demi Lovato**

**Warning : Hint Of Boys Love, don't like? Don't read!**

**P.S : Listen to the song Skyscraper while reading this fanfiction.**

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo **

"Dengan ini, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu dan Park Yoochun telah keluar dari agensi SM Entertainment." Dan satu kalimat itu bisa membuat ia bernafas lega namun juga ingin membuatnya menangis saat teringat apa yang harus menjadi pertukaran setara untuk ini semua. Ia melihat ke arah sang pemimpin yang sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

Semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Baik itu para petinggi, hakim ataupun para pengacara. Yang tersisa hanya dia, Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka semua berdiri dan membentuk formasi lingkaran. Menatap satu sama lain, bisa dilihat mata mereka yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena air mata yang ingin jatuh. Changmin kemudian tertawa kecil. "_Grup Hug?"_

Kalimat yang disambut hangat oleh yang lain. Mereka berpelukan, pelukan yang mungkin akan jadi pelukan mereka semua yang terakhir. Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu. "Dong Bang Shin Ki, akan selalu hidup selama masih banyak orang yang menginginkan mereka bukan? Kita tidak boleh menyerah!"

Yoochun kemudian mengangguk pelan. "_Always keep the faith,_ bukan begitu? Selalu simpan kepercayaan bahwa kita akan kembali… Bersama." Junsu kemudian tersenyum, air matanya jatuh namun ia tersenyum.

"Ah… Kembali berlima, membentuk sebuah rasi bintang berbentuk 'W' bernama _Cassiopeia_. Lengkap, kita berlima." Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lebar, bisa dilihat matanya merah. Menahan semua air matanya.

"Dan suatu saat, _red ocean_ itu akan kembali menyala. Meneriakan nama kita berlima." Yang disambut anggukan halus dari yang lain. Mereka semua saling tersenyum ke satu sama lain. Yunho kemudian menaruh satu tanganya ke depan.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki!"

Yang lain mengikuti Yunho, meletakan tangan mereka kedepan dan berteriak. "_Fighting!"_ Jaejoong bisa merasakan satu air mata yang mulai jatuh dari matanya namun senyuman cantik itu tidak pergi dari bibirnya. Ia akan bertarung, melalui semua tantangan di depan-nya.

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo **

Sang awan menangis. Ia melihatnya dari Jepang, ia jadi berpikir. Apakah di Korea juga hujan? Apakah Yunho juga sedang melihat hujan ini? Atau malah sibuk dengan jadwalnya? DBSK sedang melakukan _comeback _mereka bukan? Tanpa dirinya… Junsu ataupun Yoochun. Ah, ia merindukan Yunnie-bearnya itu. Ia membuka jendelanya, menangkap air hujan yang jatuh.

Hanya kesunyian yang ia dengar. Yoochun yang sedang tidur di sofa sedangkan Junsu sedang sibuk dengan komiknya. Ingatanya terhadap konfilik bersama agensinya itu masih segar bermain kembali di kepalanya. Tuhan, Jaejoong bukan orang yang lemah. Ia harus berusaha tersenyum, untuk para juniornya dan para penggemarnya juga untuk Yunho dan Changmin.

Mereka boleh mengambil semuanya dari dia, mereka boleh merusak dirinya seperti dirinya itu sebuah gelas, seperti dirinya sebuah kertas. Mereka bisa terus menghancurkanku tapi… Ia akan terus bangkit dari tanah dan menjulang tinggi ke langit, seperti yang ia bilang waktu itu. Seperti sebuah pencakar langit.

Mungkin semua jendela kacanya pecah tapi ia masih berdiri dengan tegak. Ia akan selalu berdiri dengan tegak dan menjadi pondasi untuk kedua junior yang ia pegang di sini. Ia akan terus menjadi sebuah pencakar langit… Hum, Pencakar langit? Ide yang bagus untuk lagu. _'Like a skyscraper... Nice one.'_

Hujan tiba-tiba berhenti. Sang matahari mulai sedikit memancarkan cahaya-nya. Ia rasa, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus untuk membuat lagu. Ia kemudian menutup jendelanya dan berdiri, mengambil beberapa kertas dan sebuah pensil. Junsu melihatnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Mau membuat lagu, hyung? Judulnya apa?"

Ia tersenyum ke arah Junsu dan menulis beberapa kata dalam kertas. "_Skyscraper,_ mungkin ide yang bagus… Bukan begitu Junsu?" Junsu yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk dekat Jaejoong. Mereka berdua mendiskusi tentang lagu baru itu sedangkan Yoochun? Ia tetap saja tidur.

**oOo Maeve Zahra oOo **

Yunho bangun pagi itu dengan perasaan senang, sudah lama ia tidak bangun dengan rasa itu karena saat ia bangun ia tau bahwa seseorang yang sangat ia ingin lihat tidak ada di dapur untuk dipeluk seperti biasanya namun hari ini berbeda karena ia merasa senang saja.

Setelah ia mandi, ia membangunkan Changmin yang langsung pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan. Dua buah roti dengan keju dan dua buah susu segar. Changmin yang baru datang dengan rambut basah langsung mengambil roti itu dan menyalakan TV.

"JYJ telah meliris sebuah _single _baru mereka dengan judul, Skyscraper. Lagu yang dikarang oleh mereka sendiri." Mendengar berita itu Yunho dan Changmin lalu menoleh ke arah TV. "Kim Jaejoong menyatakan bahwa, 'lagu ini adalah sebuah lagu yang mewakilkan aku, Junsu, Yoochun dan juga Yunho dan Changmin.' Begitulah katanya dalam wawancaranya saat single ini keluar untuk pertama kalinya. Inilah cuplikan-nya…"

'_You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper, Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper!Like a skyscraper!'_

Yunho dan Changmin tersenyum mendengar lagu itu. Ya, mereka… Dong Bang Shin Ki akan selalu berdiri tegak di tanah, akan terus bangkit dari tanah dan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Tak peduli bagaimana cobaan yang menimpa, mereka akan selalu berdiri tegak… Walaupun hal itu Tsunami dan gempa berkekuatan tinggi sekali pun, mereka akan berdiri tegak karena… Mereka sebuah pencakar langit dengan pondasi yang kuat, pondasi bernama-

"Cassiopeia… Mendangar pernyataan dari Kim Jaejoong saat wawancara pun langsung percaya bahwa baik JYJ dan Homin akan kembali bersatu. Terutama ketika JYJ beberapa lama yang lalu meliris lagu 'W' dan beberapa pernyataan dari U-know Yunho tentang-"

Ya, pondasi yang kuat bernama Cassiopeia yang dengan setia akan menunggu mereka kembali bersama dan selalu percaya bahwa mereka akan bersama. Maka dari itu, mereka akan selalu berdiri tegak seperti sebuah pencakar langit. Akan selalu seperti itu sampai mereka kembali seperti sedia kala.

**The End**

**Hai semua! Kembali bersama Maeve di fanfic ketiga Maeve di fandom Screenplays sekaligus fanfic terakhir di fandom ini. Buat temen sesama author aku mau kasih pesan nih.**

**Begini, author-author yang bilangi ke kita bahwa kita nggak boleh ngpublish fanfic di sini itukan cuma ngasih bantuan dan saran mereka. Sebagaian dari mereka juga author asal fandom ini loh! Tapi mereka berhenti setelah tau bahwa FFn hampir dituntut karena masalah fanfic real person ini.**

**Sekarang aku mau nanya nih, kalian mau tetep di sini dan terus melanjutkan mempublis sebuah fanfic ketika tau bahwa fanfic-fanfic yang kalian buat itu justru malah mengancam keberadaan situs FFn tercinta ini? Aku juga takut nih buat ngpublis fanfic yang ini tapi ini bakal jadi fanfic yang terakhir buat kenang-kenangan di sini setelah itu aku bakal pindah tempat untuk nulis fanfic K-pop.**

**Aku tau, Screenplay fandom itu bener-bener rumah buat kalian pencinta K-pop. Ini juga udah menjadi rumah untukku dalam beberapa bulan terakhir tapi ayolah! Kita nggak boleh egois! Aku juga agak nggak nyaman untuk baca fanfic di luar dari Screenplay fandom tapi seenggaknya coba untuk ngerti. Situs yang menyediakan fandom Screenplay ini bisa kena tuntut sekali lagi kalau kita nggak berhenti.**

**Bagaimana kalau setelah situs ini dituntut, situs ini juga ditutup? Semua orang, baik itu dari dalam negri dan luar negri akan marah pada kita! Orang-orang dari berbagai macam fandom akan kesal sama kita! Satu situs besar ditutup cuma karena satu fandom yang isinya penghuni egois.**

**Terus aku juga pernah baca tulisan begini. 'Itu orang dari fandom anime/manga bukan? Kenapa ikut rusuh ke sini sih?' Tau nggak bahwa fandom ini mulai karena orang-orang dari fandom anime/manga? Author-author senior di sana yang pertama kali membuat fanfic di fandom ini… Seperti fariacchi-senpai (Maaf buat senpai kalau nggak suka namanya disebutin ^^v)**

**Kita author Screenplays juga author FFn bukan? Kalau FFn yang ditutup kita juga ikut berhenti nuliskan? Mending pindah aja, ke AO3 atau ke LJ. Kalau FFn ditutup gara-gara kita gimana? Nanti kita dimarahin lagi sama semua orang dari berbagai macam fandom… Mana FFn bukan cuma orang Indonesiakan? Ada orang Amerika, Inggris, Australia, Prancis. Gimana tuh kalau kita kena marah semua orang dari berbagai macam benua?**

**Kalau tetep kalian nggak mau pindah, yasud! Tapi tanggung jawab loh kalau nanti FFn kena tuntut terus ditutup terus kena marah sama semua orang termaksud aku. #PLAK**

**Mau bilang aku ngancem? Silakan, toh apa yang aku katakana berdasarkan realita… Asyik, bahasaku. Sudah yah! Bye-bye, semuanya! I'm gonna miss you, all! XDD**


End file.
